


Tour bus walk

by BandsforBreakfast



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tour, Tour Bus, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~tyler and Josh confess their love for each other~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour bus walk

"But I think we should probably get going, guys." Josh said, checking the time on his phone. He and Tyler had been talking with a small group of fans that had waited for them outside after the concert.   
"One last group hug?" one of the fans proposed, and soon after, the two band members were being crushed by the force of fan love. A couple seconds passed with them groaning and laughing at the same time, but then gradually the people took a step back, proclaimed their last "I love you"'s, and left.  
Tyler and Josh were alone again, just the two of them. Earlier that day it had turned out that parking the tour bus right next to  the venue wasn't a very good idea, as it wasn't allowed. So they had to walk a couple minutes to the nearest available parking spot where they could finally drop their exhausted bodies onto the beds and _sleep_.   
Tyler lifted his arm. "That way."  he pointed. They started walking.  Tyler sniffled and Josh looked at him, noticing his friend was actually shivering.   
"Dude, you have goosebumps all over." he commented.  
"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with a cold..." Tyler answered. "Good thing we scheduled that week off sightseeing instead of performing. And just in time, too."   
Josh blinked. "Here. Have my sweater." he said, determined as he already started taking it off. Tyler was only wearing his tank top because they had expected the tour bus right outside the door, so he gladly accepted Josh's kind gesture and slid it over his head, stuffing his hands in the pockets. He could feel Josh's body heat still radiating though it, instantly warming his torso and cheeks as it brought some butterflies with it. Tyler quickly put the hood on to hide his little smile. Which was exceptionally hard to do when he also smelled Josh's scent all around him, entering through his nose and mouth and filling up his head, consuming his thoughts, Josh, Josh, _Josh_.  
"Now that's better, isn't it?" Josh put his arm over Tyler's shoulders, for warmth. Warmth only. Tyler laughed, snapping out of his trance bubble.

"It is. Thanks, bro." 

  
  
A couple weeks ago Tyler had realized he was in love with Josh. To be honest, he was a bit scared at first. What would happen now? What if he found out? Would it ruin their friendship? But he'd figured out that it would take a lot more than a couple butterflies to tear them apart. So he just kind of... rolled with it.  Their bond was so strong and they had spent so much time together that almost nothing the other person could do seemed weird. When they were watching movies it'd be completely normal for them to just cuddle, or on the sofa they sat very close to each other, Josh probably half laying on Tyler's lap, both silently scrolling through twitter, just appreciating the presence of the other.   
Which Tyler found pretty great, because it already almost felt like they were in a relationship. Except.... he couldn't kiss him. The closest they've come to that would be sharing lollipops or something, and that isn't quite as fulfilling as actually being actually allowed to touch the other's lips. Imagine that. Everywhere, anywhere, being allowed to kiss his lips, nose, forehead, temples, cheeks, hair, shoulders, neck chest thighs, imagine that... imagine  _that_.

  
  
Josh was the one only wearing a tank now, but Tyler knew he was very cold-resistant, so he'd be fine. For Josh's arm to be around Tylers shoulders, they had to be very close to eachother, and Tyler's arm in between them didn't really have anywhere to go, so naturally he put it on Josh's waist. His fingers could feel the slight bump of his hipbone and it made a tingle spread through his arm, up his shoulder, and end in a little twitch in his lips, a smile he had to suppress to not look suspiciously happy.   
There was a loud noise to their right and their heads reflexively turned towards the sound. "What was..." Tyler started, moving his neck around to look at Josh, whose face was suddenly very close. Like, he could count the tiny invisible freckles on his nose, that close. "...that." he ended in a whisper. He looked into Josh's eyes and he could've sworn he saw them coming closer but right at that moment, he felt an itchy tickle climbing up his throat and he had to turn away to cough. When he turned back, Josh was already looking the other way again. 

"A cat or something, probably." he said in a monotone voice. 

It may have been that his sickness affected his brain and rational thinking, it may have been the tiredness, either way, Tyler didn't accept it. He was one hundred percent sure Josh was about to kiss him, and now he has given up? Tyler opened his mouth to say something, except before he could demand Josh to look at him, Josh said "Tyler.", still staring at the ground. A moment of silence passed and then Josh took a deep breath and lifted his head to look a confused man in the eye.  
  
"Tyler, I am in love with you." he confessed bravely. Another couple seconds quietly passed while they just stared at each other, studying the other's face, familiar, but this time they saw things they never noticed before. "And I really, really want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me." Tyler whispered softly,  and he put his free hand on Josh's neck, pulling him closer. Josh closed his eyes and very, very lightly, brushed his lips against Tyler's first, before moving one hand to his lower back while the other pulled the hood off and buried his fingers in Tyler's soft hair. Then he leaned in the last millimeters and their lips melted together finally, finally. Tyler felt Josh's tense muscles relax and slowly stroked his back up and down to confirm that yes, Josh, I am in love with you too. 

"You know that you'll probably catch my cold like this?" Tyler smirked against his lips, resulting in Josh pulling away looking a little bit offended.   
"Really, Tyler? Really?"  
"I'm just warning you, man. Love is dangerous." Tyler said, still grinning. Josh huffed and took a step backwards, arms sliding off his back and flopping back to their owner. He took Tyler's hand in his own, fake annoyed, and pulled him along in bus direction.   
"You're gonna go lie down," he instructed as they reached the vehicle, "and I'm going to take care of you, and you will get better." They got inside and Josh led them straight to the bunks.  
  
"And then?" Tyler asked.   
"And then this." Josh smiled, pressing his lips against Tyler's before shoving him into the bed. He proceeded to strip off his shirt and trousers and wanted to climb into the bed above, but Tyler grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to him. Josh blinked but then he gave in to his feelings and wrapped himself around Tyler, who had taken off his clothes too. He pulled the covers over them both, creating their own little world where Tyler buried his face in Josh's chest, feeling the heartbeat of the man who kissed his forehead and soon, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [there is now a part 2!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2547203)


End file.
